Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic
Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic (ダックター ・マッド ・イﾝセイﾝ ・メッディック Dakkutaa Maddo Insein Meddikku) is one of the 5 Generals Rear Admiral Fights hires to kill Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and his friends in the second half of the Rear Admiral Fights Saga. He is in charge of doing insane science experiments for Rear Admiral Fights for no reason other than his amusement. Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic is incredibly weak physically on account of his Power Nuggets deficiency condition. To make up for it, he would use mechs he either built himself or bought from the local evil overlord who lives right next door to him. After Episode 77, Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic gets kicked out of Rear Admiral Fights' group for destroying their secret stash of weed and Doritos. After that, the bad doctor would become a side villain for the rest of the series, promising vengeance on Rear Admiral Fights for kicking him out. He also makes several cameos in the movies. History Early Life Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic was born with a condition that leaves him incapable of using Power Nuggets. As a result of this Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic was made fun of for many of his early years as a student in school. In addition to this Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic loved acting, but his classmates would constantly make fun of him and smashed his dreams of a career (not because of his condition, but on account of his stupid hair). Hating this treatment from his peers, Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic desired vengeance on everybody around him. Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic attempted some feeble forms of vengeance but all his schemes ended with failure. This brought Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic to a meeting with his only true friend, Evil Overlord (he isn't given an actual name). The two became legendary at Super Smash Brothers, and Evil Overlord inspired Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic to take up robotics. Following this Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic became a mad scientist and often blew up his classmates or his school, either by accident or on purpose. Eventually Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic and Evil Overlord went to college and learned various scientific fields and became actual doctors in so many subjects that it rivaled even the most perfect OCs. Sadly, most scientific research was being outsourced to people in other countries for lower prices and they had to settle for getting jobs as clerks instead. They also operated an successful side business of selling mechs, ranging from city destroying to annoying. Rear Admiral Fights Saga Eventually Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic met Rear Admiral Fights, who needed some extra fire power after many of the Hell-Satans he had tricked into fighting Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout had died. Rear Admiral Fights needed to acquire the mechs in order to be used as the generic, brain dead, cannon fodder enemies of the Scoutlings. Rear Admiral Fights then proceeded to hire Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic to help him fight Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. Through this Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic learned how to make robots with the appearance and powers of Hell-Satan. These new robots were significantly more powerful and borderline living. Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic was eventually fired for messing with Rear Admiral Fights' belongings. Trivia *Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic's neighbor, the Evil Overlord, is voiced by the same actor who dubs Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout in Spanish. However, that character gets no speaking lines. *Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic used to have godlike skill at the video game Super Smash Brothers, but lost his power after defeating Zippy Danger and promptly getting his ass handed to him IRL. *Doctor-Mad-Insane-Medic likes to act in movies and plays. *He hates toast. Category:Characters Category:Medics Category:Minor Villains Category:Needing Improvement Category:Villains Category:Rear Admiral Fights' Generals